Notice Me
by Amika Shindo
Summary: "Jujur saja aku menyukai Misaki, tapi Misaki tidak peka sama sekali. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar si bodoh itu mengerti!"


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

 **Notice Me by Amika**

 **Summary: "Jujur saja aku menyukai Misaki, tapi Misaki tidak peka sama sekali. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar si bodoh itu mengerti?!"/WARNING INSIDE!/Mind to RnR?**

 **Warnings: out of character, BoyxBoy, shounen ai, typo as always, nyerempet Rate-M, nista, dll.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Tatara sama Mikoto masih hidup**

 **Yata juga agak pinter tapi itu juga kadang-kadang*digiles***

 **Yata lumayan jago bahasa inggris (Ya iyalah, kan Fushimi yang ngajarin)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **NORMAL POV**

Seorang pria sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang lumayan sepi. Dia, Fushimi Saruhiko, Anggota Scepter 4 dengan jabatan _Third in Command_ sepertinya sedang merutuki sesuatu

"Kenapa anak itu masih tidak peka sama sekali sih?! Aku sudah kehabisan cara!" Fushimi hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang sudah kehabisan cara untuk menyadarkan Yata Misaki, salah satu _clansman_ Homra.

Fushimi tidak habis pikir kalau untuk menyadarkan seorang Yata Misaki akan sesulit ini. Dia kemudian menghela nafas dan mencoba memikirkan cara lain untuk menyadarkan Misaki.

"Hee~ sepertinya ada yang sedang memikirkan Yata- _chan_ ya?" Celetuk seseorang dari belakang Fushimi.

Fushimi tersentak dan langsung saja menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya dan begitu dia melihat orang tersebut dia langsung mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tch, ternyata Kusanagi- _san_ " Fushimi menatap pria berkacamata tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu ketenanganmu, Fushimi" Kusanagi tertawa kecil melihat sikap mantan anggota Homra yang satu ini.

"Tch, ada apa sampai mengejutkanku seperti itu, Kusanagi- _san_?" Fushimi bertanya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Kusanagi duduk disamping Fushimi dan kemudian tersenyum tipis "Kau sudah kehabisan cara untuk menyadarkan Yata- _chan_ ya?"

"Tch, bukan urusanmu, Kusanagi- _san_ " Fushimi malas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan anggota Homra, kecuali Misaki.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja padanya agar dia tau, Fushimi" Kusanagi menatap pemuda berkacamata disampingnya.

"Tidak semudah itu" Fushimi bergumam sambil melirik pria disampingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan, jadi Yata tidak akan pernah mendengarkan, Fushimi" Kusanagi tersenyum kearah Fushimi.

Fushimi sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kusanagi barusan, jujur saja sudah 4 orang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Pertama, Aka no Ou, Suoh Mikoto. Kedua, Totsuka Tatara. Ketiga, sang _Captain_ , Munakata Reishi dan yang keempat, Kusanagi Izumo.

"Mungkin kau benar Kusanagi- _san_ " Fushimi sebenarnya mengerti dari dulu kalau dia tidak juga mengatakannya, Misaki sendiri tidak akan pernah tau.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Fushimi sudah kehabisan akal dan menceritakannya pada Kusanagi Izumo adalah jalan terbaik. Kalau curhat tentang Misaki, Fushimi pasti akan curhat pada Tatara atau Kusanagi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Kusanagi mengambil PDA-nya dari kantongnya dan dengan lihai jarinya mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa Fushimi dan Author pun tak tau*plakk*

Kusanagi tersenyum pada Fushimi dan kemudian bertanya "Fushimi, kau benar-benar suka pada Yata- _chan_ ya?"

" _Hah? Kenapa masih ditanya juga? Itu adalah trending topic di Homra dan Scepter 4, Kusanagi-san!"_ Fushimi membatin.

"Jawab saja yang jelas dan jujur, Yata juga pasti butuh kepastian" Kusanagi menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jujur saja aku menyukai Misaki, tapi Misaki tidak peka sama sekali. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar si bodoh itu mengerti?!" Fushimi menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Yata yang tidak pernah peka pada perasaannya.

Kusanagi makin menyeringai saat mendengar pengakuan dari Fushimi. Fushimi heran, kenapa pri disampingnya ini menyeringai terus.

"Yo! Kusanagi- _san!_ " Sapa seorang pemuda yang berdiri disamping Kusanagi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sampai juga, Yata- _chan_ " Kusanagi memasang senyuman khasnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke—" Omongan Yata terputus karena melihat pria disamping Kusanagi.

"Saru.." Desis Misaki.

"Hm? Ternyata kau, Misaki~" Fushimi menatap Misaki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Maa..maa.._ untuk hari ini kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, mengerti?" Kusanagi berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Hah?! Tidak bertengkar dengan si Monyet ini?! Sangat tidak mungkin, Kusanagi- _san_ " Emosi Yata mulai tersulut.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" Kusanagi menaikkan volume suaranya yang sempat membuat Misaki terkejut.

"Ehemm, sekarang kau duduklah, Yata" Kusanagi menyuruh Yata untuk duduk ditempatnya tadi, tapi yang disuruh malah membantah.

"Aku tidak akan mau duduk disebelah Saru, Kusanagi- _san_!"

"Kau harus mau, atau aku akan membakar beberapa PSP-mu yang kau tinggalkan di Homra, Yata- _chan_ " Senyum _yandere_ ala Kusanagi Izumo sudah muncul. Mau tak mau Misaki menuruti perintah dari sang Mama Homra karena takut PSP-nya dibakar habis.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli sesuatu untuk kita jadi kalian yang akur, jangan bertengkar, ingat itu!" Kusanagi berjalan menjauh dari dua makhluk hidup yang sudah mengeluarkan aura biru dan merah.

"Tch, kenapa aku jadi terjebak disini bersamamu, Misaki?" Fushimi hanya melirik Yata yang duduk berjauhan dengannya.

"Cih, seharusnya itu perkataanku, Saru" Misaki memalingkan wajahnya. Dia malas untuk melihat pri disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Fushimi senang karena Misaki ada disini bersamanya, tapi dia cukup sedih karena sikap Misaki, yah.. Misaki tidak mau melihat kearahnya. Fushimi tersenyum miris melihat sikap sahabat lamanya ini. Daripada hatinya terus tersayat, Fushimi lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat PDA-nya. Dia mengambil headshet dan memasangkannya pada PDA-nya, kemudian dia memilih lagu yang cukup Jleb ke hatinya (Author : Ini si Fushimi kok bego amat, udah tau sakit hati, eh masih juga milih lagu yang Jleb ke hati*ditebas Fushimi*) Yah, lagu yang didengarkannya itu adalah lagu GALAUyang sering diputarnya, bahkan lagu ini pernah membuatnya menangis karena lagu itu membuatnya selalu teringat pada Misaki. (Poor Fushimi)

Misaki heran kenapa tiba-tiba Monyet yang disebelahnya ini jadi diam, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk melirik Monyet di sebelahnya ini. Misaki melihat pemuda disebelahnya ini sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headshet yang sudah terpasang di telinganya sambil menatap kearah langit, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan dia memasang senyuman miris. Jujur saja, saat Misaki melihat itu dia merasakan hatinya seperti sedang disayat-sayat, dia merasa Monyet disebelahnya ini memasang ekspresi dan senyuman seperti itu karenanya.

"O-oi, Saru.." Misaki memutuskan untuk mengajak Fushimi mengobrol.

"Hm?" Fushimi menatap Misaki yang memanggilnya.

"Kau..sedang ada masalah?" Misaki agak khawatir dengan Fushimi, sungguh.

"Ti-tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Fushimi sebenarnya senang karena Misaki mau mengajaknya ngobrol seperti ini.

"Soalnya aku melihatmu memasang raut wajah yang sedih" Misaki menatap Fushimi dengan tatapan yang agak khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau khawatir padaku, Misaki~?" Goda Fushimi.

"Hah?! Untuk apa aku khawatir padamu, Monyet Sialan?!" Muncul rona tipis di kedua pipi Misaki akibat godaan Fushimi.

Fushimi yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat sifat _Tsundere_ Misaki-NYA tidak pernah berubah. Misaki tersenyum karena melihat Monyet-NYA tertawa.

"Misaki?" Fushimi menatap Misaki dengan tatapan yang..sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" Jawab Misaki ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku Misaki~" Fushimi berbisik tepat di telinga Misaki.

"A-apa?" Perlahan-lahan Misaki memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Fushimi.

"Su-Ki" Fushimi mengatakannya tanpa bersuara, hanya dengan gerakan bibir.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Saru?" Misaki tidak tau apa yang diucapkan Fushimi barusan.

"Kau akan tau suatu saat nanti dan cobalah untuk terus mencari tau" Fushimi berdiri dari acara duduknya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" Misaki ikut berdiri.

"Aku ada tugas, jadi lain kali saja kita bernostalgia, Misaki~" Fushimi berkata tanpa membalikkan badan sama sekali.

Misaki hanya bisa menatap punggung Fushimi yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu, Saru.." Misaki bergumam sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Fushimi?" Celetuk Kusanagi Izumo sambil menepuk pundak Misaki.

"Hah?! Aku tidak kencan dengannya, Kusanagi- _san!_ " Misaki membantah dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Hahaha, aku sengaja mempertemukanmu dengannya, kalau dilihat-lihat Fushimi sepertinya sedang membutuhkanmu" Kusanagi menjelaskan kenapa dia menyuruh Misaki datang ke sini.

"Membutuhkanku?" Misaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm, dia membutuhkanmu, Yata- _chan_ " Kusanagi tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke Homra!" Kusanagi langsung menarik Misaki.

Misaki yang ditarik hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti Kusanagi. Dia sedang memikirkan hal yang tadi dikatakan Fushimi hanya dalam bentuk gerakan bibir padanya dan hal yang barusan dikatakan Kusanagi bahwa Fushimi sedang membutuhkannya. Dia terus memikirkan itu sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah samai di depan bar Homra.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :** Nyahooo~~ Ini fict pertama Mika di fandom K Project, salam kenal semuanya! Mika terlalu cinta sama SaruMi, trus pas Mika main ToD sama temen-temen, Mika milih D dan akhirnya dapet tantangan disuruh buat fanfict SaruMi dan lahirlah fict gaje bin abal bin nista dan bin yang lainnya ini. Sampai sini dulu ya perkenalannya, BYE BYE~

.

.

 _ **Don't forget to leave a comment, please~!**_


End file.
